The Different Side of You
by KimiNinja03
Summary: Leonardo is too serious all the time and trains his brothers to the point they get tired of it. One day his brothers, fed up with his seriousness, decide to play a prank on him by hiding in the sewers in a harmless game. Because of a enemy everything goes haywire and they see a different side of Fearless Leo that surprises them. Warning: Slightly gore imagery and overprotectivenes


**This is a one-shot I thought of after watching a couple of movies with my Mom! It is centering Leo! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Your knees aren't high enough Mikey!" "Raph extended your arms with your wrists straight!" "Donnie quit overthinking your strategies again!"

By the end of the training session they had so reluctantly agreed to, the younger siblings had collapsed in exhaustion and relief. Raph tried not to show it and looked up at Leo, who was concentrating.

"You are really taking this 'training' thing seriously, huh?" He asked with a scowl on his face as he crossed his arms, too tired to protest when Donnie slumped to his shoulder.

"Well yeah," Leo began while grinning slightly. "Sensei told me to help train you guys and that's what I'm going to do!"

"You're training us too much!" Mikey protested in a shrieking whine. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah...*pant* it's bad enough with Master *pant* Splinter..." Donnie muttered and finally got off Raph, who was glaring at him.

"You guys, we need to train harder! Better! What are we going to do if we are ambushed by the Shredder?" Leo asked and they watched Mikey shiver. Raph and Donnie just stared in silence.

"We've been past that, Fearless. You need to relax." Raph replied simply while stretching his sore muscles. Leo didn't say anything right away.

"I do relax." All three brothers snorted.

"You never relax bro." Mikey pointed out and then grinned. "You're way too serious! You should hang out with me more!" Leo's eyes widened.

"We're trying to make him relax, not kill him." Raph said at once and the youngest glared at him while Donnie and Leo smirked. "But seriously bro, you are way too serious for your own good." Leo just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not!" He shouted on the defensive. His brothers just grinned at him and Leo wiped his face. He took a couple of steps before adressing them. "We train again in a few hours." They groaned.

"Are you serious?!" Donnie demanded and Leo simply walked out with a chuckle and a 'for your own good' mumble. Donnie turned to see Raph pissed and Mikey pouting. "Guys, we seriously gotta make Leo relax."

"Seriously, what's his problem lately? He's like Sensei after he had that nightmare about Shredder hurting us!" Mikey complained. A light bulb clicked in Raph and Donnie's head.

"That's why.." Raph muttered, slightly surprised at Mikey. "He's worried. You know how he gets when he's worried! That mother hen..." Donnie nodded in agreement while Mikey blinked, innocently confused.

"So he's doing this cause he's worried about us..?" Donnie and Raph nodded again, slightly impatient. Mikey grinned. "Aww what a great big brother!"

"Except that he's gonna run us into the ground." Raph muttered. "What are we going to say to him guys?"

"Let's play with him!" Mikey suddenly shouted, surprising them. "We can play a prank on Leo, loosen him up like I do to you guys!"

"Wait...your pranks DONT loosen us up!" Raph replied and Donnie just stared. Mikey just gave a knowing smile.

"But playing a prank on Leo could be fun..."

"Not you too Don!"

"Think about it Raph! Don't you want to see Leo's shocked and fearful face?" Mikey asked, grinning mischeviously. Raph stopped and then thought about it. After a moment he was grinning madly.

"Okay...so how are we going to do this 'prank'?" He asked while Donnie and Mikey grinned. They could have fun, prank Leo, and get him to understand...to understand that he seriously needs to chill out and stop worrying!

* * *

"Hey Leo?" Mikey asked with uncertainty. Leo turned to the youngest and stared at him to continue, giving him his undivided attention. Raph and Donnie were standing behind him. Leo was starting to get suspicous as he turned the TV off. "We were wonderin..."

"Yeah?" Leo replied, blinking.

"Do...do you want to play with us?" Mikey asked with a sparkle in his eyes. Leo wanted to refuse a game and just chill in his own way but he found himself relenting under the sparkly eyes.

"What game...?" He sighed. Mikey gave a little cheer and a knowing look to Raph and Donnie, who were grinning.

"Hide and seek!"

Leo blinked in surprise. They hadn't played that since they were kids! Now they were teenagers and even though Mikey still loves games...why the shell was Donnie and Raph wanting to play? Especially Raph! "Hide and seek...?"

"Yeah! We wanted to play!" Mikey beamed happily. That made Leo smile a little but he still turned to the red branded brother.

"You actually wanna play a game with Mikey?" He questioned and his eyes widened to dinner plates when Raph nodded, but with a scowl.

"He wouldn't shut up to me about it until I agreed." Raph commented, making Mikey glare and Donnie nodded in agreement. That had Leo double taking. Oh... that sounds like him!

"Okay..but just one game! I'd like to get back when Sensei wakes up to talk-"

"Yeah yeah, to talk about fighting and training and what not!" Donnie babbled while shaking his head. "We get to hide first!"

"What?!" Leo demanded in shock. "Why me?" They laughed.

"Think of it like a training session or somethin'! We'll hide only in the tunnels and stay in the sewers and you have to find us. First one you find hunts next!" Mikey said, his face twisted with excitement. His brothers smiled.

"Okay, fine...you guys better not get lost." He smirked. "And no topside." Just the thought of one of his brothers lost or alone topside made his heart muscles clench.

"Sure sure!" Mikey shouted while striking a pose. "Now, make like a ninja turtle!" Leo chucked to himself as they fled the lair and disapeared from his sight. He looked to the dojo nervously as he counted to 15 in his head.

_1...What a stupid thing to be doing..._

_2...they haven't done this in so long..._

_3...Raph would never play hide and seek..._

_4...Donnie will be impossible to find..._

_5...Will Splinter wake up randomly and miss them?_

_6...the sewers are very large..._

_7...they only explored all of it once and together..._

_8...that was a fun day.._

_9...why is he already getting worried the more he counts?_

_10...almost there, hopefully they can hide good_

_11...well they never really had trouble with that.._

_12...Donnie would rather be in his lab...right?_

_13...what if he panics when he can't find them?_

_14...that's stupid...stop worrying it's a game!_

_15...well here we go.._

Leo snapped his eyes opened and efficiently blocked all 15 thoughts as he ran out of the lair and jumped out into the sewer tunnels.

* * *

"And you're sure he will follow the trail here?" Raph asked towards the youngest. Mikey grinned eagerly and nodded his head a lot.

"Yes, Mikey is a genius when it comes to pranks." Donnie smiled and punched his shoulder while Mikey giggled. "He will be so startled when he gets here!"

Raph nodded with a smirk on his face, his arms crossed as they waited. They had rigged up the whole plan. While trying to find them, Leo will come across weird noises-curtousy of Donnie and his mad machine skills. It was almost like a haunted house theme to scare him a little. Then when he reached the end they would jump out and scare him theirselves. They had each painted their own faces, much like Halloween and it was just for fun-or at least Mikey convinced them it would be off the chain.

It was October and close enough to Halloween anyways so it seemed befitting.

Mikey had fake blood around his neck like someone slashed his throat and the same to the side of his face. He also had Raph paint bruises around his cheeks and forehead.

Raph himself had formed himself into some sort of punk zombie. His face was covered in black bruises and scars. There was fake blood around his mouth and in his teeth, even though that was just candy stains from earlier.

Donnie had a fake black eye with a stitch going over his eye. He made it to where there was blood pouring down it to the side of his neck and over his right cheek.

"He is going to flip and lecture us till the end of time!" Mikey giggled again and the others nodded.

"It will be worth it to see his surprised and scared face!" Donnie grinned eagerly. "He's always so immune to your pranks...well except your water balloons." Mikey nodded.

"Yeah, imagine _Fearless_ bein scared!" Raph laughed and the pure fake image in his head. They suddenly heard a very veryyy faint scream and blinked in surprise. "Seriously? The first noise made him scream like that?"

And with that they all laughed and waited on their older brother, who they were sure was going to be furious with them. Boy were they _so wrong_!

* * *

**Leo's P.O.V**

I ran down the tunnels and was slowing down when I came to the intersection of tunnels. I looked each way. I knew that if I remembered the numbers I could remember which one they were not in.

_"Leoooooo," _Some whispered eerily to my right and I snapped my head to it, my eyes narrowed and my position protective. _"Leooooo..." _I blinked in surprise.

"Mikey?" I asked out loud. I got no answer and I was a bit confused. If they were serious about this game they wouldn't be giving away their location. _But Mikey's not serious._ I smirked as I followed the tunnel the voice came from.

_"Leoooo...-" _I stopped in stunned silence when the weird whispered voice of Mikey began to choke or something. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"Mikey?!" I yelled out and ran fast, my heart beating too much already for my own good. "Mikey, that's it! I knew something was up, this is a prank!" I felt furious.

_"Leoo *gurgle* he...help!" _ My breath hitched in disbelief. Mikey would never take it that far...never..

"Mikey!" I yelled and ran towards the end of the tunnel. I was looking each way for my youngest baby brother, for fear something was in the tunnel and had gotten him. Was he with Raph and Donnie? Did they hide separately?!

I rounded the corner and my soul nearly lept out of my body as I screamed despite myself. Throw up rose in my mouth and I let it out and doubled over ungraciously. There, in the corner, was a glazed eyed Mikey. Blood was spattered on the wall near the corner. His neck was bleeding but most of it looked dried now. His face and forehead had some bruises and a long cut was on the left side of his face. "M-Mikey...?" His orange mask was ripped a little.

His face scared me. His eyes were dead...and his mouth hanging partly open. His eyes were staring right where I was. "Mikey...no..what?" Something to the left of him caught my attention and my body went cold, the blood could have leaked out and left a puddle underneath me.

On the wall next to him was a phrase written in Mikey's blood, _'You let me down bro!'_. I was scared to walk forward and Mikey's dead eyes were still on me. I threw up again and wiped my mouth. That can't be...can't be Mikey! What the shell is happening?! WHAT?!

"Oh...M-Mikey..." I trailed off, afraid to meet his eyes. "Is this a nightmare? That's it!"

I've had string of nightmares after Shredder's attack on us. It's been bad and even horrible at times...but _never_ like this!

I looked down, no longer wanting to even look up at my 'dead' brother in the corner. This was a bad scene that I could not...not..look at...I reluctantly blinked hard and looked up. My eyes widened. He was still there, he was still staring at me with his mouth wide open and his finger near the wall where the trail of blood ended from the phrase.

"D-DONNIE! RAPH!" I yelled frantically as I ran away and into another tunnel. I did not stop...could not stop. Every time I closed my eyes I saw that scary face of Mikey's. I was afraid if I looked back he'd be staring at me. My heart was beating so fast that I stumbled and it was getting hard to breathe. "Guys! Mikey's dead! HE'S DEAD!"

"Something's happening! An illusion or something!" I screamed again as I almost looked behind me, feeling a cold chill. What illusions would they be seeing too?

_"LEO!" _I stopped instantly in the middle of me freaking out when I heard Donnie's distressed voice. No..not Donnie too!

"DONNIE!" I cried while rushing as fast as I could. Was someone here? I don't feel a presence! But if it was an enemy why would they have wrote that in blood? No Mikey...he did it..somehow...why..?

I rounded another corner was beyond horrified at this point. Donnie was laying at my feet, a bloodied puddle around him. His right eye was bloody and you couldn't really see it. So much blood soaked his mask and right side of his face and neck.

I immediately lept down and cuddled Donnie in my lap, tears running down my face from my mask. Where was Raph?! Why isn't he protecting them?!

"Donnie..p-please tell me it's another nightmare. I've been having them a lot, you guys just don't know.." I pleaded and the same time I admitted my string of nightmares out loud. I cried as I gently put my brother down and looked at my brother's hand I was holding.

Blood was on his fingers and I felt my head race. _'Oh god no...'_ I looked to my left more and seen it. _'It's your fault!' _I jumped up and shook my head, beating on it. "WAKE UP! WAKE UPPP!"

_"You can't wake up Leo, you're under my control now.."_

I blinked in surprise and horror at the somewhat familiar voice. Wait..under his control?! So this is not real, or is it?! "Where are my brothers! I know I heard you!" Nothing...

_"They are dead...and it's because of you..."_

My eyes narrowed. "No! I don't believe you! Show yourself! I know this a lie!"

_"It's not. You already seen what I did to Michelangelo and Donatello. But don't you want to see what I did to Raphael?"_

"Raph.." I breathed with wide eyes.

_"That's right! If you go into that other tunnel, you'll find him. Gave me a fight, that one. But they all in the end blamed you." _

I ignored the voice and the cold dread in his system. I ran to the tunnel and stopped. Raph was beaten pretty good and bloodied. There was blood gushing from his mouth and from various cuts. The one that was breath stopping was the gash in his lower plastron, spilling his guts. The phrase was in front of him, clear as day. _'YOU did this!'_

_This is fake...its fake! _My mind screamed at me._ They wouldn't just stop in a fight or stop to write that, they just wouldn't do it!_

As the voice laughed I stumbled backwards. Now I simply couldn't believe it. It's not real, remember what Master Splinter says. I have to get my head together! I squinted my eyes and began to breathe out.

_"This is not an illusion Leonardo! You're brothers are dead! AHAHA! And it's your fault!"_

I squinted my eyes harder. 'It's not real!' I'm in an illusion and they are too, or they are still hiding and waiting for me to find them. When I opened my eyes I seen a glowing figure.

"Huh..?" I asked with a confused face when all it did was glitch every now and then. I gripped my katana swords and noticed a machine behind the bright illusional ghost. My eyes widened to see Blockhead holding a machine and sweating with nervousness. I glared hatefully. "Blockhead! I should of known you'd be behind something like this!"

"Wait!" He cried before I ran and punched him in the face. I twirled my body and kicked his into the wall. Then I broke his machine and the place seemed to glow and then die down. "No, no no! My gorgeous equipment!"

"How? How did you do it..?" I questioned still glaring and taking a step forward. He cowered.

"I-I was left behind by R-Razhar and so I went down h-here when he came for m-me. I saw this equipment and w-wanted to use it with my new invention.." He pointed to the machine beside me. I glared even more. "But then I seen y-you and your brothers! T-They deserved everything they g-got and y-you too." He explained and was shaking.

"WHAT did you do to my brothers?!" I demanded while picking him up, my steel blue eyes slitted and furious. He just shook his head furiously and turned pale, passing out in my grip. I growled and threw him into the wall again.

I turned and noticed the ladder going topside, so most likely his story was true...but my brothers? My glare turned into a worried frown. I ran down the tunnels.

"Raph! Donnie! Mikey!" I yelled loudly. Please...don't let them be dead...not like that! "Donnie! Raph?" I stopped and looked around. I went down a tunnel numbered 256 and reached closer to the end.

"BOO!" Three figures jumped out and made me slam back into the wall. I was already breathing a bit heavy. My eyes adjusted and I seen my brothers.

"Aha you're face!" Raph laughed loudly.

"Awesome timing dude!"

"Bet we really scared ya!"

My eyes widened and I jumped towards the closet brother, which was Raphael and hugged him hard. They went silent. "Leo..?"

"Oh god, Raph.." I said looking him over. "Oh...god..."

"Leo? What happened?" Raph questioned and tried to push me off him. I clenched tighter. "Leo?"

"Y-You guys...h-hurt!" I exclaimed while looking over the blood on them. They blinked in surprise and confusion.

"Oh, that was my idea! It's fake blood!" Mikey grinned. I felt my body relax but only slightly. Not real...

"Fake..?"

"Yeah, we wanted to prank you...looks like we really scared you!" Donnie said and laughed nervously, shrugging. My eyes widened at the realization and I let Raph go.

"Prank?!"

"Yeah...I set up a machine to have ghost voices like a amusement park's haunted house..." Donnie admitted while blushing a bit. I stood there gaping at them in disbelief. Despite that I was also very relieved, sooo relieved that it hurt.

"Bro, you okay?" Raph asked looking slightly worried.

"I saw things...I-" I choked on my words. I know it was an illusion, but by mutation, it could have been true!

"Saw things? That wasn't part of the prank!" Mikey cried in surprise. He cocked his head at me and I couldn't look at his eyes.

"Stockman..." I breathed out and Raph touched my shoulder.

"Stockman?" Donnie blinked in confusion.

"He did it with your machines...a new invention...he said..he..showed me...things.." It was getting hard to breathe.

"Leo?" They all asked simultaneously, no longer containing their worry. I just stared, feeling tingly around my head and then sparkles blocked my vision and I became limp.

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

"Leo!" Mikey cried in horror as his big brother fell backwards. Raph caught him in time and looked up at Donnie, in anger, but not towards him.

"What happened?! Why did he mention Blockhead?!"

"Not important right now! Let's hurry to the lair!" Donnie gasped as he reached for Leo's other arm. They supported him and rushed to the lair, lucky enough to know the exact way. When they passed the broken machine Leo mentioned Donnie's eyes widened. Mikey had also noticed some blood but Stockman wasn't there anymore, having fled the moment Leo left.

When they finally reached the lair Donnie instructed for Leo to be taken to his lab. They laid him on the desk after pushing the papers and keyboard off. Leo groaned when they set him down.

"Give him some space guys," Raph growled while pushing Mikey back with himself. They waited a moment while Donnie patted his forehead with a cold wrag. Leo groaned again and his eyes fluttered open painfully.

"Bro, it's us. You collapsed earlier, probably from stress and shock. Do you know where you are?" Donnie questioned immediately. But when Leo's eyes locked onto Donnie's, who had yet to wash the fake blood away, he jumped up and clutched his arms.

"Oh Donnie, are you okay?! Are you hurting right now?!" Leo freaked out, his eyes unfocused and dilated. Donnie's eyes were wide but he kept his voice calm. Mikey and Raph were blinking with the same wide eyes.

"Bro calm down, I'm okay...we're all okay. Can you tell me what hurts-"

"You! You were bleeding around your eye!" Leo pointed frantically. He grabbed the wrag out of Donnie's hand and put it to his right eye. Donnie flinched. "Don't move I'll clean it up!"

"L-Leo?" Mikey asked stepping forward uncertainly. "It's fake blood.." Leo snapped his gaze to him and gawked in horror. He suddenly pushed past Donnie and grabbed Mikey. "Woah, dude!" Leo put the wrag to his throat.

"Don't move or you'll bleed more!" He yelled in a rush feeling his head hurt as he tried to focus on his brothers. Donnie was still gaping behind him and Raph frowned, moving forward. He grabbed Leo's shoulders and began to shake him.

"Leo, we are FINE! It's fake blood! It isn't real! We _aren't _bleeding!" Raph yelled and quit shaking him. Leo's head shook and he processed the words. Fake...fake blood? Not bleeding? Raph nodded when Leo looked at him.

"What is going on in here?!" Splinter demanded as he rushed in, distracted at his son's yelling. His eyes widened to see Leo looking so scared and the fake blood on his other sons.

"We don't know Sensei...he's delusional or something!" Donnie explained fearfully. Leo suddenly glared at them, like his Father wasn't even there.

"You guys pulled a prank on me! I saw horrible things because of Stockman!" Leo accused and then at the same time he almost sobbed. Mikey and Donnie gasped but Raph glared. "How could you think fake blood was okay?!"

"What kind of things, my son?" Splinter asked in worry. He was beside Leonardo and had a supportive hand on his shoulder. Raph was now crossing is arms with a scowl on his face.

"M-Mikey, he-" Leo choked again and Mikey's eyes widened at his own name. "His throat was slashed and he was staring at me with wide eyes and he told me I let him down!"

"What?!" Mikey cried while looking towards Donnie for answers, but was greeted by a another horrified expression. Splinter blinked but urged him to continue.

"I heard Donnie scream for me next," Leo began, licking his lips and slightly more calm. Donnie's eyes widened. "I reached him and he was bloodied and his eye messed up! He told me it was my fault..." Leo ducked his head and Donnie swallowed thick emotions.

"My son..." Splinter said with empathy. Leo didn't stop though, feeling better from telling them out loud.

"A voice told me they blamed me and that he killed Raphael too." Leo blurted. Raph stopped scowling immediately at his expression and had wide eyes. "I reached him but his guts were showing..-" Leo shuddered and Raph was horrified now. Mikey ducked and hugged Donnie in surprise. "Blood everywhere...and...he said YOU did this.."

"A voice...?" Splinter asked, shuddering himself at the imagery. "Do you know who did this to you?"

"Stockman...he did that...he did that to...but it wasn't true.." Leo snapped up and hugged Raph again, him being closer. Raph blushed and wrapped his arms around Leo. "You're okay! You're alive! Don't ever go anywhere. You can't."

"Uh, bro, you're scaring us..." Raph replied with wide eyes. Leo tensed and looked up. Mikey was crying and Donnie was trying to soothe him while still looking horrified. Splinter was quiet...like he was trying to figure out the best solution to this problem Leo had.

"Sorry...it just scared me...really," He muttered, shaking as was gripping Raphael. He looked at Mikey and Donnie again. "You two cant go anywhere either. Never." They both blinked. "You have to stay where I can see you."

"Bro, calm down." Raph hugged him harder and soothed him. Leo's eyes widened. "It's over, Stockman can't show you anythin' anymore. The machine is gone and we are fine. _You_ are fine." Leo's eyes watered.

"B-But-"

"No buts Leo. Let's go lay down on the couch." Raph demanded and walked with his brother, sitting him down. He hated to see his older brother like this. He was supposed to be their Fearless Leader and their oldest brother but right now he was neither.

Mikey and Donnie followed in silence while Splinter grabbed some medicine. Leo just curled on the couch and smiled when his brothers were sitting by him. Donnie was working on cleaning his own face and then Mikey's.

"This tea will calm your nerves. After that you need to meditate and calm your spirit, my son." Splinter smiled sadly. Leo nodded numbly and laid his head against Raph, who for once did not protest. When Splinter left Mikey grabbed Leo's arm.

"I'm so sorry Leo.." He sobbed silently, tears pouring out of his blue eyes and Leo turned to him in surprise. "Sorry, sorry!"

"For what?" He asked in worry, his heart still racing a bit.

"I suggested the prank but I didn't know Stockman would do that...I...we made it worse..I'm _sorry_!" Mikey cried and Donnie placed a hand on his shell, but he also looked guilty.

"It's not your fault guys..." Leo said with conviction. "I'm just happy it was a prank and it was just Stockman, who had randomly decided to hurt us. You guys are okay and aren't leaving my sight for awhile!" Raph made him sip on more calming tea.

"Whatever you say Fearless, but let's never do _that_ again.." Raph replied while smirking halfheartedly. Leo looked at all his brothers. They were scared shitless and it was because _he_ scared them.

"Okay..."

"Yeah, that was disturbing." Donnie complained slightly while noticing he was still grabbing onto Mikey, with a wrag on his face.

"Yeah...you guys have no idea.." Leo said looking away from Mikey to Donnie and Raph. He sipped on his tea and sighed in relief. They stared at him when he got quiet.

After a few moments of Donnie wiping Mikey's face and him halfheartedly protesting they had noticed Leo was not moving.

"Shh..." Raph whispered and the two youngest saw Leo had fallen asleep with his head on Raph's plastron. "He really went through somethin."

"He'll be okay after meditating. He's the most spiritual one." Donnie pointed out with a smile. Raph didn't look any less angry. Mikey didn't look any less sad.

"You know what...?" Mikey said while thinking. They turned to look at him. "He's going to be much more of a mother hen now..." Raph and Donnie cracked a grin.

* * *

"Meditate with me Leonardo.." Splinter commanded when he noticed the distracted look from his eldest, who was trying to locate his brothers already. It had only been a couple of hours since he woke up and only a couple of minutes since he walked away from his brothers.

"S-Sorry Sensei...I'm so on edge..." Leo bowed his head in shame and Splinter felt his heart clench for the child.

"It is alright, my son, it was only an illusion. I promise." He said putting a paw on his eldest son's head. Leo looked up slightly and gave a small smile. "Now breathe in and out, let yourself concentrate nothing but on your feelings.."

Raph had enough of watching Leo for now as he walked to his youngest brothers. They were on the couch, cuddled up together and he wasn't sure if they knew it or not. He smiled and walked closer.

"Hey guys, Leo's meditating now." Raph said loudly and watched in amusement when they both jolted and hit each others' heads.

"Ugh...darn it...that was a nice ice cream cone.." Mikey groaned and they both looked at him in that 'what in the world?' way. "It was!"

"Whatever you say.." Donnie sighed and rubbing his head, looking up to Raph. "Is he..still upset?"

"Of course!" Raph replied while crossing his arms. "He just saw each of us mutilated and blaming him or whateva. It's Leo.." Donnie and Mikey frowned.

"I hope he's okay.." Mikey said with a fake laugh. But soon his eyes watered and he tried to make it stop by rubbing his eyes on his arm. Raph's eyes widened, thinking he just made him cry. Donnie was right there in the next second grabbing his arms.

"Hey, aside from me, Leo's the strongest in mind. We have nothing to worry about." Donnie soothed. Mikey nodded but his arm was still on his eyes.

"I got an idea." Raph grinned, making Donnie look at him. "Let's get something to eat!"

Donnie was going to protest but Mikey looked up with wide eyes. His stomach growled and Donnie laughed while Raph smirked. "Okay, fine."

They walked to the kitchen where Mikey reached the freezer, taking Ice Cream Kitty out and put her in a bowl in front of them. Raph grabbed some frozen pizzas and put the first one in the microwave.

"Hey Ice Cream Kitty!" Mikey beamed, forgetting his problems almost instantly.

"Mrrow!" She replied while licking his face. Mikey giggled while Raph rolled his eyes. Don was playing with his phone now, but looked up at Mikey every once in a while.

The beep went off and Raph grabbed the first pizza out. He put in the second one and didn't look back at Mikey when he said, "Mike, get some plates will ya?"

"Okay, Raph!" Mikey replied and when he turned he in shrieked in surprise, almost knocking Ice Cream Kitty over. Raph and Donnie looked up instantly and had wide eyes.

Leo was right there next to Mikey, having been totally quiet. Mikey breathed in and out slowly. "Dude, how long you been there?!"

"Just the past 3 minutes. You okay?" He asked with that worried expression. Mikey could see him looking at his face and his throat. Mikey blinked.

"Y-Yea, you just surprised me. Uh..." He looked at Raph, who was calm again. Donnie, however, was still gaping. "Raph is heating up pizza's."

"Oh, that's good." Leo smiled and Mikey relaxed. Ice Cream Kitty touched his arm and looked at him in an 'are you okay?' way.

"I'm all good kitty!" Mikey smiled and rubbed his face with hers.

"So you two good...?" Leo asked hesitantly, looking at Donnie and then Raph.

"Course." They both nodded.

"How was the meditation?" Raph asked with narrowed eyes.

"I...okay..until I freaked out. Sensei told me I can check on you." Leo rubbed the back of his neck. He took a step back. "He's expecting me...so...I'll see you guys in a few minutes. Don't go anywhere.." With that he left and Mikey let out a breath that he had been holding.

"Dude, that was creepy!" Mikey wailed as silently as he could. "He's freaking me out with this new level of mother henness!"

"Mother henness?" Donnie asked with a brow raised. Raph just chuckled.

"It's gonna be fine. We just haf to support em in whatever way will make em feel better." Raph replied as he turned to get more pizza.

"But will he ever get better Raph?" Mikey asked with a worried frown. Raph frowned as he turned to him.

"Of course Mikey."

* * *

**Sorry if it's too long. I was trying to end it on the right note. If anything I will make a sequel one-shot for this! It was fun to write but man I hated doing it to Leo. I can't even imagine if it had actually happened.**


End file.
